


情节.貮

by favour8ay



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favour8ay/pseuds/favour8ay
Relationships: 川西拓実/川尻莲
Kudos: 5





	情节.貮

雨天。  
川西拓実醒来时觉得脑袋晕沉沉的，拉来窗帘分辨日夜，又看了眼手机上的时间，完了，今天还要去练舞。  
清醒了几分后川西拓実拖着瘫软的四肢边套上大衣边拨通了川尻莲的电话。  
“抱歉，莲君我有点睡过了现在就赶过去。”  
彼时川尻莲正在单人公寓里看书。  
看来Takumi又没有及时看LINE啊——群发消息：雨天停课一日。正想提醒电话那头的条形码级冲浪选手，川西有些急促的脚步声传进耳中，川尻莲改变了主意。  
“你到哪了？”  
“大概还要十五分钟。”  
从川尻莲的公寓到舞室其实也就是几分钟的路程。  
“好，我等你。……不要走太快了，小心一点。”

挂断电话后川尻莲以最快速度向舞室冲去，他很少慌张同样很少撒谎，哪有那么多碰巧我在等你，明明是同时朝着彼此狂奔。  
希望不要露馅了。  
换上干净鞋子开始热身的川尻莲如是想着。

“Hi，今天居然只有我一个学生吗？”  
川尻莲的心脏承认，刚刚漏跳了一拍。今天川西拓実脸红的有点不正常，声音也低了几度，姜黄色的卫衣却更衬出温软的气质，和寻常任何时候都很不相同。  
“其他人都请假了，”川尻莲朝对方走去，贴心地把门锁上，“拓実没事吧，是不是不舒服？”  
“我没事的！”  
看着川西笑出一如寻常的心形嘴，川尻莲略微才放下心来。

可是下一秒川西就倒进了川尻莲的怀里。  
怀中人的体温刺激着川尻莲的皮肤，他有些无措，但仍努力地让自己冷静下来。  
“发情期？”  
川西拓実摇摇头，又点点头，发丝撩着川尻莲的下巴，始作俑者却不自知：“我不知道。可能是提前了……我今天只用了阻隔剂。”  
川尻莲考虑后还是提议：“我家离这里很近。”  
川西没有回应也没有抗拒。  
“那你现在 清醒吗？”川尻莲又发问。  
川西拓実探出那张令人心动的脸，又红了几分的模样简直是引人犯罪。  
“当然！”  
快带我走吧。

川尻莲所住的是简约轻奢的单人公寓，即使有洁癖也没有感到任何不适的川西拓実脑内开始胡思乱想——看来不是名A有主啊，那就是没有感情咯……  
不想了，太难了。  
“川尻莲，我想洗澡。”  
明明半个人还挂在对方身上，处别人屋檐之下，川尻莲有被这个突然的命令惊讶到——即使语气是软糯得很。  
川西拓実的头发褪色了，樱粉带上了些许橘黄色调，好像还特意做了个卷毛，眸中尽是粼粼水光，颇有些恃靓行凶的意味。  
川尻莲认栽，将身上的漂亮娃娃安置在床上，尝试着告诉他怎么用淋浴，换洗衣服待会放在哪。看着川西一脸嗯嗯我都懂的表情，莲转身打算离开。  
不巧，衣角下一秒就被拽住了。  
“你去哪？”  
“去给你买抑制剂。”  
“不要去，”川西起身从背后抱住莲的腰，“呃，我的意思是，这里不是有你吗？”  
“你是A ”  
“而且我也成年了，川尻莲，你又不是不知道。”

直到花洒将两人统统淋湿，与脱到最里一件衣服的川西拓実四目相对时川尻莲才意识到又被蛊了。  
“这是你教我的啊。”川西擅长于扮无辜——准确的说是处于发情期的川西拓実。莲在后来深有领会。  
“但我没有教你也淋我一身。”  
看着川西拓実脸上的水滴顺着鼻梁滑下，莲愈发觉得这个拓実太过ooc。  
“你真的不是什么新研发出的AI吗？节目组摄像头藏在哪？”  
“怎么可能啦。”  
川西笑得甜甜，语调轻柔。踮起脚，唇瓣覆上川尻莲的。双手笨拙地搭在对方肩上， 花洒摔落在地。  
水蜜桃的味道在空气中蔓延开来，被属于Omega的柔软所接触，川尻莲反手关上淋浴，往浴缸里放水。他满意于川西拓実的热情、笨拙和甜蜜性感。  
即使他对水蜜桃本尊的感情一般。  
当然他也愿意发生变化。  
川尻莲低头深入了这个吻，半推半就地让川西拓実坐进浴缸里，双手撑在对方身上——来自Alpha的压制。感觉到怀中人的几丝抗拒，川尻莲话里满是调笑：“不喜欢湿衣服？”边说边一粒粒解开川西拓実的扣子，将裤子一直褪到了脚腕处。  
川西拓実觉得被占了上风，无理地咬了一口莲的嘴唇。川尻莲吃痛，余光瞥见川西拓実微红了的眼角，暂时停下了动作。

空气中浮动的尽是情愫和川西拓実的味道，Alpha和Omega之间从生理到心理的需求和情感在两人的相互爱抚中得到缓解和稀释。  
川西拓実想要接吻，拥抱，交缠。想要Alpha的爱和抚摸，用以缓解发情期该死的无力感和头昏空虚。  
以上，想要川尻莲。

被心心念着的人从容地褪去衣物。  
两人坦诚相见。  
川西拓実只觉得川尻莲太清瘦，尤其腰间和腿细得可怕，手臂肌肉却有着精瘦漂亮的线条。他从浴缸里探出脑袋，握住川尻莲发烫的下体，缓慢抽动着。  
川尻莲有了感觉，伏身将川西拓実从浴缸中拎起，开始给他润滑扩张。被轻易掌控的Omega面色潮红，浑身软成了一滩水，张开双手环绕住莲的身体。  
川尻莲觉得温暖，同时有些恼于看不见川西拓実的表情，唇齿厮磨着川西拓実的耳廓玩笑道：“你是有渴肤症吗？小水蜜桃。”  
“可不要乱说。嘶——”  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”  
川西想着身为Omega毕竟是迟早的事，摇摇头坦然转移话题：“莲君，你的信息素是什么？”  
“马上就能知道了。”被川西拓実的发丝扰得不行，川尻莲加快了手上的动作，左手指尖按上了川西拓実的胯间的敏感点。  
突然的异物感剧烈地刺激着川西拓実的神经，雪花酥的甜味混杂着水雾弥漫在浴室中。  
有些意想不到，有些恰到好处，有些心满意足。  
但是好痛啊。  
川西拓実很怕疼。  
幸好川尻莲将他整个人环在怀中，没有太心急也没有很激烈。整个过程是温热、柔软、渐进的。  
浴室里有面全身镜，被交欢的热情和雾气蒙得看不清人脸，但有时川西拓実的视线仍被镜中两人的模糊影像吸引，继而脸色爆红。

他们在浴室匆匆结束，清理干净后裹着浴袍躺在床上。川尻莲拿出吹风机帮川西吹干头发——手很漂亮啊，川西想着。  
耳边的温风见好就收，川尻莲放下吹风机，从背后将川西抱住。慢慢解开浴袍的带子，白色衣物从身前人的肩上滑落，川尻莲的左手扶在肩胛骨上，右手继续向下窥探。  
“嗯……莲君”川西拓実跪坐在床上，有些受不了这样的刺激，忍不住呻吟出声。  
川尻莲的气息一下下地落在自己的腺体上，太犯规了。Omega的领域被Alpha的气息侵入，后颈没有任何的过敏反应，反而躁动着，有如跳动的心脏。  
川西拓実扭过头和川尻莲接吻，空闲的双手捧起川尻莲的面颊。  
唇舌交缠，这回没有牙齿的磕磕绊绊，四周安静得只剩交吻时的水声。  
不错，看来是天赋型选手。川尻莲给出评价。  
川西拓実感觉到了股间的滚烫，耳朵又红了起来。被发现了的Alpha决定拿回情事的主导权。  
川西被平放在床，皮肤泛着层层粉红。密密麻麻的吻落在他的身上——眼角、鼻尖、喉结、锁骨、胸口直至下体。  
“Takumi的敏感点在哪呢？大概有的是时间让人深入了解吧？”川尻莲故意调戏他。  
Omega的体质让川西拓実毫无斗嘴的力气，只能支支吾吾地呻吟和索求。  
意识支离破碎，喘息在两人间流转。  
接吻和拥抱，占有欲和安全感。  
川西拓実喜欢川尻莲。  
一串毫无关联的词语在脑中乱窜，断断续续的字句从川西的喉中蹦出：“喜欢……最喜欢了……”  
这种时候，胡言乱语也没关系吧。

终于在双双高潮中结束了这一轮的交合。  
精疲力尽下川西不自觉地靠上川尻莲的肩膀：“莲君，谢谢你。”好受多了，虽然关系进度条像是突然被调了倍速般让他有点不知所措。  
这还是他度过的第一个被Alpha安抚的发情期，做爱果然比抑制剂管用一百倍。  
川尻莲喜欢川西拓実黏人的样子，又忽然想起什么似的把对方搂进怀里，长长的睫毛盖住下眼睑，气氛温柔，情绪却看不出喜悲。  
川西觉得奇怪，明明做爱的时候很擅长研磨各个敏感点，现在穿着衣服拥抱反而手脚各种不自在，还超级明显。奇怪的川尻莲。  
川尻莲清清嗓子，耳语：“听说做了之后临时标记和拥抱，Omega才会觉得过程是完整的。”  
川西拓実被他的奶音撩得脸红：“那莲君可以临时标记我吗？”  
川尻莲放出一些让人心安的信息素，空气中都是雪花酥的香甜。尽力温柔地咬上川西拓実的腺体，标记的后半程却受Omega信息素的影响无法再克制自己，川西拓実觉得有点疼。  
比起疼痛，更要命的是标记过程中的浑身瘫软和窒息的快感。说不出话了，该死。  
时间流逝得悠长，直到两人终于缓过来慢慢分开，川尻莲看到了川西眼角的水光。  
他吻了上去，藏住身下人的眼泪。

川西拓実被这个类似于小兽的动作触动了，微微笑弯了眼。  
联想到来东京前在兵库老家的生活氛围，他是被爱的，是被保护的，是不用自己藏起泪水的。  
超出了拯救发情期Omega的床伴之情，川西愈发觉得爱他。

伸出双手松动川尻莲撑得僵硬的手臂，川西拓実拦身把对方抱住。  
这位 是临时标记我的Alpha，是我安全感的源头地。

窗帘被掀开了一角，雨看起来没有要停的意思，一滴一滴落满天幕。川西拓実窝在川尻莲的臂弯里，用全身感觉对方身上的气息。被标记后更觉得有川尻莲存在的环境让人安心。从生理到心理。

雨天，还是一起睡觉好了。


End file.
